hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Spencer
Spencer is a Dojo Duelist created by TheNSAagent. He is a 3D-modeled human with green eyes, brown hair, and blue plate armor. Duels History Background At this point, Spencer has been through a bunch. The planet he lived on was invaded by an army of robots; he befriended a guy made of metal; another guy who punches mountains apart; fought an overpowered cyborg; then a ninja, knight, and fencer (all at once); accidentally time traveled; and helped save the galaxy from an evil overlord with terrible fashion sense. Afterwards, the same guy that made him accidentally time travel messed up and made a wormhole that Spencer fell through (seriously, get this guy away from the science stuff). Just his luck, the wormhole closed behind him and now he’s trapped. And that’s how he ended up in orbit of Cier. For a few years, he just observed. He watched enough movies to know what happens when you introduce future technology to a primitive society: crazy weird cults. Thankfully, the people there seemed advanced enough where that wasn’t going to be a problem, so he began to live among them. During that time, he learned about the wormhole and found out that it cannot be opened on this side. So, he decided to go live on the edge of Coquo Desert (since he was born and raised in a desert) and wait for the wormhole to open again. And that’s where he is today. Current Events When he landed on the bisected continent of Cier, he spent a lot of time not really doing anything in Coquo Desert. Dying of boredom and wanting to stay in shape, he immediately accepted the challenge of a blacksmith, Maroon, who happened to wander by. After losing that fight, and damaging his helmet in the process, Spencer traveled to Highgate Landing to officially sign up for Dojo Duels and repair said damaged helmet. Newly minted as an official Duelist, and with a newly repaired helmet, he stumbled into Clyde. Eager to show off his skills, he accepted Clyde's challenge. After all, how could he lose against someone not wearing armor and wielding a mere handgun? It was that exact thought that made Spencer careless and lose. With a wounded pride, Spencer made the journey back to the desert. In Magdurus Mountains, though, he was ambushed by Overkill seeking a bounty calling for his capture. Knowing not to underestimate anyone, he kept his distance from the swordsman and quickly subdued him and continued on his way. Weapons S-022 Master Rifle A sniper’s rifle designed to pierce through several layers of armor, perfect for quickly clearing lines of robots. Requires both hands to be on the weapon in order to fire, otherwise the safety mechanism will lock the firing bolt. Z-550 Magnum Ciel Corp. “Pocket Sniper” comes with a holographic optic that automatically calculates bullet drop. Named after a revolver from centuries ago, this hand cannon lives up to its namesake in raw power alone. It makes Spencer’s wrist hurt after 2 reloads. Plasma Naginata A 2-meter pole with a blade made of plasma on one end. It has a sharp spike at the other end in case it runs out of energy, which rarely happens because he recharges it after every battle. An accelerometer regulates the energy output, meaning the faster he swings, the more powerful the beam is, but the more energy it consumes. Cuts through metal and rock with ease, but not other energy weapons. He uses it mostly when he needs to get someone away from him. Grapple Hook An energized hook on a chain used for the few times air jumping isn’t good enough or grabbing opponents. Emits a weak electrical shock from the protective energy around the chain that prevents cutting (doesn’t work that often, but the attempt was made). Reflector Disk A small shield that sends a projectile veering away. It’s a prototype, though, so a strong enough shot or a concentrated beam can break it. The power draw is ridiculously high at this stage, which makes having it constantly active impractical. Personality A smart, quiet fellow. Given a minute to think, he can solve most problems. His solutions might not be pretty, but they get the job done. As an introvert, he doesn’t joke much with strangers, or talk much in general. Talks to himself often. Some people call him kind, caring and patient, but he's actually too lazy to make enemies or hold grudges. Source http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=48&t=19496 http://hyunsdojo.com/user.php?u=thensaagent Category:Duelist Category:Active Category:Animated